StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Space Missions
With Friends Like These... The Mission Hyperion Bridge - 15:11 Shipboard Time Valerian Mengsk: Mira Han, this is Prince Valerian. Do you read me? Mira Han: Of course I do, Princess. I know you're working with Matthew. Put him on, please. Valerian Mengsk: You forget yourself, mercenary! Matt Horner: (walks towards the comm screen.) Hello Mira. Mira Han: Matthew! You never write, you never call. It's almost as if you don't care! Matt Horner: I'm here to ask for your help. Matt Horner: You've got Colonel Orlan and we need him. He's the only man who can hack the Dominion's deep-encryption network. Mira Han: Well I'd love to help. I just need the permission of James Raynor. Matt Horner: Jim's not here right now. Mira Han: Oh dear. Then I'm afraid I cannot give you Colonel Orlan. Matt Horner: Look, Mira, we need Orlan to rescue Jim! Just hand him over! Mira Han: A mercenary's reputation is all that she has, darling. I will not relinquish my prisoner to anyone but the client. Mira Han: Not even to someone with your devilish good looks and brooding intensity. Sorry. Mira cuts transmission. After Mission Mira Han: Stop! Stop! You win, Matthew! You've destroyed my base and captured my heart, all over again. Valerian Mengsk: She is very strange. Matt Horner: Please, can we just take Colonel Orlan and go? Right now? Mira Han: I'm sending that disreputable fellow to you in a shuttle. Colonel Orlan: You people are all crazy. Why would I help you? Valerian Mengsk: We could send you back to Mira Han. Colonel Orlan: Tell me what you need. Mira Han: I must rebuild Mira's Marauders thanks to you, Matthew. But I will see you again. Matt Horner: Not too soon, I hope. Valerian Mengsk: And I thought Dominion politics were vicious. Conviction The Mission Atlas Station 10:03 - Local Time The Leviathan launches its tentacles at the station, one of them pierces through the hull and opens its nydus-like head. Kerrigan comes out of it. Kerrigan: I'm in. Valerian Mengsk: Our sensors are tracking you. I'll relay any tactical information I can. Valerian Mengsk: Be careful, Kerrigan. My father will have made every precaution to ensure no one reaches Commander Raynor. Kerrigan: He's not prepared for me. When the first group of dominion units is within sight: Dominion Marine: What the hell was that? If the player doesn't attack for at least one minute:" '''Dominion Marine 1': Did anyone else hear that? Dominion Firebat 1: I ain't hear a thing. Probably just a rat. Dominion Medic: A rat? Dominion Firebat 2: Man, this is a spaceship. Ain't no rats in space! Dominion Marine 1: Technically, everything's in space. Domnion Firebat 2: I swear, I will burn you alive. Wouldn't even be a crime. Dominion Marine 2: You two, put a sock in it. After waiting a little more: Dominion Medic: Radio says the Queen of Baldes is on the ship. Dominion Marine 3: Can't be. If she was here, we'd be dead already. Dominion Medic: That's reassuring. And if the waiting goes to at least two and a half minutes: Dominion Medic: Uh, shouldn't something be happening? Dominion Firebat 3: Damn zerg are toying with us! Come out and fight! After Mission Cinematic - Believe In Me Raynor is in his containment cell There is gunfire outside. Just then, there is an explosion and the door opens. Kerrigan walks in. He first sees her in human form. Jim Raynor: Sarah? He then sees her in her primal zerg form. Jim Raynor: No. Sarah Kerrigan: I had to get you out. Jim Raynor: What have you done? Sarah Kerrigan: What I had to... Jim Raynor: Tell that to Fenix! Tell it to the millions you butchered! Sarah Kerrigan: You swore you'd kill the Queen of Blades. Kerrigan gives Jim a gun and points it to her head. Sarah Kerrigan: You were the only one who ever believed in me. Do you still believe in me? Raynor closes his eyes and struggles with himself, he then opens his eyes and shoots, but it's at the wall. He keeps shooting until there are no more bullets. Sarah Kerrigan: I love you, Jim. Never forget it. Jim Raynor: We're done. He then leaves. Category:Quotations